


Take Two

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, have some kihyuk in skirts seducing hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: The skirts are short on purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, but who do i love more than anything? that's right. you guys. enjoy this _filth_.

 

It would be extremely surprising for a band of musicians to not be _creative_. Sometimes, though, they were creative in other ways that might not necessarily be for the best——Lee Minhyuk was a main source of _creativity_ for the band and Yoo Kihyun found out the hard way. Though, not quite in an unwelcome way.

It happens when they’re digging through their old stage costumes and they happened to find the outfits they’d worn on their concert days——crossdressing and dancing around in short skirts. With a wicked smile, Minhyuk had picked them up and shoved them into Kihyun’s hands with a glint in his eyes. Kihyun gripped at the fabric, unsure, and turned confused eyes to the black-haired man.

“I was hoping to never see these again,” he admitted and Minhyuk laughed, wrapping his arms around him from behind in a casual hug and smiling innocently. Once, with fancams streamed all over YouTube, was enough of an embarrassment.

“C’mon, I have an idea,” he replied. Kihyun arched an eyebrow, studying the skirts and frowning a little bit.

“Involving these?” he asked. Minhyuk nodded, laughing quietly under his breath and turning to brush his lips against the shell of Kihyun’s ear and whispering quietly to him. It tickles and Kihyun squirmed at the sensation; eyes widening when he registered the taller man’s proposal.

“Minhyuk, I’m not so sure this is the best idea,” Kihyun shifted his eyes to the side, holding up the skirts in front of him with pursed lips——unconvinced.

The black-haired man flashed a charming smile and caught Kihyun’s chin between two of his slender fingers.

“Aw, don’t you trust me?” he murmured, tugging Kihyun’s body closer to himself and pressing their lips together in a ravishingly slow kiss. It leaves Kihyun a little dazed and it’s just enough to convince him that _yeah, seducing Hoseok into a threesome while wearing skirts_ is definitely a good idea.

 

 

 

That’s how they end up sneaking into Hoseok’s room, when everyone else isn’t in the dorm. Everyone is out, because Hyungwon had decided that he could treat the other members to a meal with the money he’d earned from his recent modelling gigs. Minhyuk and Kihyun had decided to stay home with Hoseok, who was a little too tired to leave the dorms.

The other members were happy to leech out of Hyungwon’s wallet on their own.

Minhyuk’s thrilled to put a plan into motion and maybe solve a little bit of his sexual frustration. Kihyun has to agree that their random heated make out sessions in Minhyuk’s bunk isn’t enough to exactly sate their needs. But, it’s a little embarrassing to admit that they’re actively waiting for their chance to actually ask Hoseok to fuck them good.

In their cute, short skirts they enter the room and quietly, a little disappointed to find Hoseok fast asleep in his bed. It’s kind of cute.

Kihyun shifted his eyes, tugging on the end of Minhyuk’s pretty navy coloured skirt to grab his attention, “He’s asleep; maybe this is a sign that we really shouldn’t be doing this...”

“Kihyunnie, you're no fun,” Minhyuk whined, before shrugging him off and walking towards where Hoseok lay asleep. Kihyun's eyes follow the swishing hem of the skirt and stares at Minhyuk's pert ass.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Minhyuk drawled into the silver haired man’s ear, “Hyung, wake up.”

In the time Minhyuk managed to get himself on the bed without waking Hoseok up, Kihyun carefully settled on the other side of the bed, shy fingers playing with the hem of his skirt.

Hoseok shifts but murmurs for another five minutes and Minhyuk rolls his eyes with a pout. It drives a lust in Kihyun's gut and he tugged the black-haired man’s arm and pulled him towards himself, “Kiss me.”

Minhyuk's lips curl into a coy smile and he doesn't decline. Leaning over Hoseok's sleeping figure, Minhyuk pressed his lips against Kihyun's. The smaller man's lips fall pliant beneath Minhyuk's burning touches and the soft kisses. It quickly escalates to slender fingers curling into black locks and hot tongues sliding against one another.

It has every moment they part with Kihyun panting softly for his breath, before Minhyuk swipes it from him again. Devilish eyes glint when they meet with Kihyun's and it shoots straight down his body.

They're interrupted by Hoseok's drowsy voice.

“... this is hot and all, but I think I need to ask... why are you guys kissing in my bed?” Hoseok rubbed his eyes, disbelieving.

Kihyun pulled away from Minhyuk, suddenly flustered and very aware of Hoseok being awake and watching them.

Disheveled and unabashed, Minhyuk leaned back and flashed a smile at the sleepy man, “Morning, hyung!”

Hoseok looked at him and Kihyun could feel the blush seeping onto his cheeks in the form of a crimson burn. Minhyuk's still on his knees and his skirt has ridden up from leaning over to kiss Kihyun and it's kind of really hot.

“We were just wondering if you wanted to join us,” Minhyuk chimed, as if he hadn't just been caught pressing Kihyun into a wall over Hoseok's sleeping body. As if Kihyun weren't blushing with embarrassment.

Hoseok's eyes run along their bodies and he pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking hard and clearly unable to wrap his head around what was happening.

“Join you?”

Minhyuk nodded, biting onto his lower lip and his fingers toyed the hem of his skirt, “Mhmm, Kihyunnie wants to get fucked.”

The pink haired man’s eyes widened and the flush on his cheeks darkened, because _how could Minhyuk just shamelessly say that?_

His confidence boosts itself when the black-haired man presses up against his side and runs gentle fingers down his body and tells Hoseok about how _pretty_ he looks. Hoseok's mouth is dry when he nods on agreement and takes in the way the pleated skirt looks on Kihyun's frame.

Quietly, he bit his lip and spoke up, “ _Hyung,_ I got dressed up for you.”

Hoseok’s eyes visibly darken and he licked his lips, absently. That brings a surge of confidence to force itself through Kihyun's veins and the main vocalist shifted to seat himself in Hoseok's lap.

Kihyun's eyes fell half-lidded, watching Hoseok carefully and his thighs straddled Hoseok's hips. Coquettish lashes fluttered when Hoseok's hands instinctively slip under the material of his skirt, high on his thighs.

His voice is sweet velvet when he manages a confident smirk and he leans down, eyes locked with Hoseok's.

“Don't you want to have sex with me?”

 

 

 

They end up making the best out of their time. Hoseok likes the skirts too much to take them off; actually insists that the two younger men keep them on.

Kihyun finds himself much more mischievous, after Hoseok drawls soft words of praise into his ear. They undress the blond impatiently and with the soft material of his clothes still between his fingers, Kihyun is tugged against Minhyuk into a heated kiss; tongues swiping against one another.

The brunette barely manages to catch his breath, when Minhyuk finally lets him go and he’s panting softly. His eyes immediately direct themselves to Hoseok, burning with a lust that he’s never quite seen in Kihyun’s eyes before. It’s not unwelcome.

“So,” Kihyun drawled as he ran his slender fingers across Hoseok’s chest. Minhyuk’s thumb brushed against Kihyun’s lower lip, breaking the string of saliva between them and Kihyun flashed a cheeky smile, before biting gently onto Minhyuk’s finger. Hoseok groaned from beneath them. Kihyun’s tongue curled deliciously around the syllables of his words as he emphasized them with a bat of his lashes, “Do you want us to call you _hyung_ , or _oppa_?”

Hoseok’s mind spins and he manages a quiet groan; both Kihyun and Minhyuk giggle from above him.

 

 

 

And so, Hoseok is sitting at the edge of the bed in all his naked glory and Minhyuk is seated on his lap, arms wrapped around him and they're kissing. Kihyun found himself on his hands and knees on the bed, underwear long forgotten, but the skirt still adorning his figure, and his ass in the air; on display for both Minhyuk and Hoseok's eyes.

There's a vibrator nudged into him and he's helplessly whimpering and moaning softly, and he almost wants to cry. But, Hoseok tells him he's a _good boy_ and tells him he's _so pretty_ , and suddenly everything's all better because _yes_ , he wants to be _such_ a good boy for Hoseok.

He could feel Minhyuk's eyes on him and it makes him tremble with anticipation, because his instructions were to keep his eyes forward and he has no idea what was planned for him——but, he trusts his members more than anything. He knows they wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

But, it doesn't help to calm his nerves——he could hear the blood rushing to his ears as he tried to listen to whatever was happening behind him. Minhyuk is seated prettily in Hoseok's lap, lips pressed sloppily against the other man's and _Kihyun wants that_.

He wanted to be the one being lavished with attention, but in his position, he couldn't say that he was complaining——not when they both think he's so pretty like _this_.

Kihyun wished that while Minhyuk had been fingering him——two slender fingers fitting snugly into him and sliding easily with the lube——he wouldn't have pleaded for them to hurry up, because maybe then Hoseok wouldn't have frowned at him and insisted he needed to learn a better sense of patience. The lack of control has him desperately wanting something _more_ ; he isn't sure what, but he's feeling so _wronged_ without fluttering touches across his body.

The vibrator in his ass has him feeling numb with pleasure, but it isn't enough. _It's never enough._

He didn't think that Hoseok would have fallen so quickly into the atmosphere and role.

That was where he was wrong. _So wrong,_ in no bad ways _._

“ _Oppa_ ,” he heard Minhyuk purr into Hoseok's ear, tone velvety and sweet, “Don't you think Kihyunnie has been good enough, now?”

The oldest man arched an eyebrow and traced Minhyuk's jaw with gentle fingers and hummed, “Do you think he has?”

Kihyun bit back the temptation to whimper; not wanting to make a sound.

“Have you been good, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok was suddenly next to him, breathing hot air down his neck and he shivered at the sensation. The pink haired vocalist caught his lower lip between his teeth and avoided the other man's gaze.

He's unsure if he's supposed to answer, but suddenly, Minhyuk seated himself in front of him with mischievous eyes, thighs spread apart. Kihyun held his breath as Minhyuk scanned his visage, “ _Oppa_ , I think Kihyunnie has been _really_ good.”

The brunet's finger traced Kihyun's lower lip and Kihyun only half-heartedly hates him for pulling him into the entire mess (though, he'd never admit that he loved the torment). Still, he trembled under the older man's touch, breathing heavily, and Hoseok is peering at him from the side (in his peripheral, he can see the blue-haired man licking his lips).

“P- _please_ ,” he whispered, voice raspy from the neediness.

“Please what, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asked him, a hand gently resting at the curve of his ass.

With Hoseok at his side, gently caressing his body and with Minhyuk sprawled out in front of him, looking pretty in a skirt, he's not quite sure what he wants. One of them. _Either of them._

“ _Please, fuck me_ ,” he managed, burying his face into the sheets. Minhyuk's fingers ran through his bright coloured locks, a fond smile on his lips.

“What did we say about patience, Kihyun?” Minhyuk scolded softly and the smaller man whimpered.

Hoseok seemed to have different ideas, though; the vocalist's fingers dipped lower and he gently pulled the vibrator out of Kihyun. The pink haired man almost collapses, when the vibration is no longer wreaking havoc on his body and mind.

But, he doesn't get what he wants.

Not _exactly_.

“I want you to be a good boy and suck Minhyuk off for me, Kihyun,” Hoseok instructed.

Minhyuk's eyes twinkled and he smiled at the younger man, tilting his head up with pretty fingers and shifting a little closer to him. Their eyes are dark with lust and there's a significant relief in finally being able to do something other than kneel submissive on the bed.

Kihyun ran his tongue over dry lips, before scrambling forward and pushing the dark haired man's thighs a little further apart. He leaned down with his lips parted, and then closing around the tip of the brunet's erection. Minhyuk let out a low groan, head falling back against the headboard.

The soft moan had him feeling a little bolder——mouth opening a little wider and taking more of Minhyuk into his mouth. His lashes flutter and he closes his eyes, fitting as much of the older man's cock into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, obscenely.

Minhyuk hissed at the sensation, clearly appreciative of the action.

Hoseok's fingers pushed into Kihyun's hole without a warning, and the pink haired man suddenly tensed; palms flat against Minhyuk's inner thighs and holding his legs open. Kihyun moaned around Minhyuk's arousal as he continued to bob his head; sucking on him obediently as Hoseok pumped two digits in and out of him.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes when Minhyuk pushed at the back of his head and forced his dick further down Kihyun's throat. It _burns_ , but Hoseok's whispering softly in his ear, gentle fingers of his free hand carding through his hair and soothing him. He takes it.

“You're so good, Kihyun,” Minhyuk gasped, slowly rolling his hips and fucking down the younger man's throat. Kihyun manages an incoherent moan around his cock.

“ _So good_ ,” Hoseok echoed, watching with pride as Minhyuk's hips stuttered; suddenly, he was gasping, eyes wide and frantically fucking down the vocalist's throat before he pulled away and came, spurting ropes of white across Kihyun's visage.

“Shit,” Minhyuk swore, “I never imagined you'd be that good.”

Kihyun's eyes shone at the praise and his lips curled into a small smile, “Not a disappointment?”

Their exchange was interrupted when Hoseok pulled his fingers out his Kihyun and tugged the main vocalist onto himself, laying back on the bed.

Straddling the older man, Kihyun's slender fingers busied themselves in wiping away Minhyuk's cum from his face; then he's licking at his fingers and cleaning up the mess, swallowing with his eyes set on both men in front of him. Minhyuk visibly swallowed.

“Come here, princess,” Hoseok murmured, and Kihyun's eyes widened at the nickname; cock twitching under his skirt at the words. The sky-haired man smirked in amusement, but said nothing more about the matter, “Ride me.”

There's a significant excitement which rushed through his body at the words (he'd been waiting for this). Scrambling to align Hoseok's cock with his entrance, Kihyun's hands presented themselves as too eager as they wrapped around the other's erection. A laugh left the older man's lips as half of a breathless moan.

Hoseok's cock pushed into him slowly, stretching him out and Kihyun's lips fell parted in a muted moan as he seated himself completely onto the older man. Hoseok groaned in appreciation at the tight heat around his dick and his hands rested onto the pink haired man's hips to steady him.

“ _Shit_ , you're so _tight_.”

Impatient, Kihyun doesn't wait for his body at adjust to Hoseok's size before he began to move his hips, taking all of Hoseok into him and then lifting himself almost completely off; but he's greedy and he wouldn't want a moment without the other man's cock inside of him.

Kihyun fucked himself onto Hoseok, panting with his hands rested on the taller man's chest for the sake of balance. Minhyuk's eyes never left them. The brunet wrapped an absent hand around his own cock, stroking slowly as he watched his members with a still unresolved thirst.

Lustful eyes watched them and the brunet shifted behind Kihyun, pressing soft kisses across his body and his fingers tracing absent patterns on soft skin.

“Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk exhaled, pulling at the material of his skirt.

 _“Hn?”_ The pink haired man's response was a soft moan.

“Can you take another?”

Dark eyes widened in surprise and Hoseok licked his lips, eyes glinting with an obvious approval at the idea.

“Another...?” he repeated.

“Let me fuck you with Hoseok _oppa_ ,” Minhyuk breathed against the shell of his ear and Kihyun felt a rush of heat spreading across his body.

“Will it fit?” Kihyun's eyes shook visibly, though his heart pounded with excitement at the idea of being fucked by two cocks at once.

Hoseok's voice came as a husky sound, “We can try it, if you want, princess. You've been good; this would be a nice reward, wouldn't it?”

Nodding shyly, Kihyun bit down on his lower lip, his pink hair falling into his eyes. Minhyuk's eyes flashed and he grinned as Hoseok pulled out of Kihyun, leaving the youngest whining at the sudden empty feeling.

But, it doesn't last long.

Minhyuk's fingers slide into him in an attempt to stretch him out a little more——prep him for the burn of two dicks breaching his tight hole at once. Minhyuk's three fingers work into him and he's absently trying to work his little finger into Kihyun, curious as to how much the main vocalist could really take. Hoseok watched them with dark eyes.

“I think I'm ready,” Kihyun whispered into the pillow, tone rough and needy because the stretch of fingers were far from enough. Minhyuk inhaled sharply, wrapping his arm around the younger man's waist and pulling him into his lap, after removing his fingers. “Hurry.”

“Patience, baby,” Minhyuk murmured. “We don't want to hurt you.”

Kihyun's back against his chest, Minhyuk slowly aligned himself with Kihyun's hole and pushed in, watching as Hoseok's eyes glinted when a sharp moan left the younger man's lips.

Moving closer to them, Hoseok slotted himself between Kihyun's spread legs and carefully pushed himself in, beside Minhyuk. It's a tight fit and he barely nudges his tip into the younger man, when Kihyun's grabbing at the material of his skirt and obviously holding back the urge to cry.

“Hold onto me, princess,” Hoseok told him, quietly and Kihyun immediately gripped onto him, biting his lower lip and resisting the urge to scream.

“Is this too much?” Minhyuk asked, softly pressing kisses to the back of Kihyun's neck.

“No, _no,_ ” Kihyun answered, “It's _perfect_ , I just... I just need to catch my breath.”

“Are you sure?” Hoseok asked, clearly worried. Kihyun nodded. _He wanted this_.

Hoseok caught Kihyun's lips into a gentle kiss, attempting to draw his mind away from the sharp pain. It lasts a few moments, before the main vocalist tugged on Hoseok's azure locks and exhaled, short and heavy, “I'm okay, and I want more of you.”

When he finally has pushed his entire length into the younger man, snug beside Minhyuk, Kihyun's holding onto him and breathing heavily against his neck; pretty lashes adorn with tears. Hoseok kisses his forehead and Minhyuk rubbed his back, gently trying to soothe him.

And when Kihyun gives them the word, they fuck into him slowly; careful not to hurt him and groaning with every thrust into the tight heat alongside one another. With the added stretch and the presence of another cock forcing the space tighter, both Minhyuk and Hoseok find themselves coming hard——seeing stars when they finally come.

Minhyuk comes first, spilling into Kihyun's hole and Hoseok follows shortly, pulling out quickly and spilling over the younger man's skirt. Minhyuk languidly fucks the smaller man, stroking his cock until Kihyun comes with a shout and his head spins.

Head in the clouds, Kihyun collapses onto the bed, panting heavily. Immediately, Minhyuk rolled away from the younger man heading to grab something to clean them off; Hoseok pulled Kihyun into his arms and buried his face into the younger's neck.

When they catch their breaths, and Minhyuk is diligently wiping cum off of Kihyun's body, Hoseok is the first to speak.

“So, whose idea was it to bring the skirts back out?”

Kihyun buried his face into Hoseok's chest, pretty skirt ruined with streaks of cum, and Minhyuk flashes a coy smile as he intertwined his fingers with Kihyun and leaned against Hoseok.

_“It was a good idea, right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i wouldn't be posting anything until december, because i was doing nanowrimo, but listen: this was supposed to be a thing for minhyuk's birthday, but i didn't finish it in time so i'm posting it now. happy birthday to the november babies of monsta x. i hope y'all got your holy water.
> 
> as always, i can be found on [twitter](http://twitter.com/yuseokki)!  
> p.s. hell yeah, take two refers to a second take on the skirts look. and taking two dicks. HA.


End file.
